Revolution
by Insert Clever Potter Name Here
Summary: The battle doesn't go as planned, and the Order breaks, hiding for 25 years. 25 years of marriages and children, and the war begins to crumble around them. Their parents might not want to fight, but these kids have heard the story of Dumbledore's Army. Now, it's time for Potter's Army. Rated M for fighting, various scenes. Revolution based, non-Canon, Au, Next-Gen based.
1. Chapter 1

_**I literally live for alternate fics where the war lasts longer, where Harry loses, etc.**_

 _ **So this is another of those.**_

 _ **...**_

"This won't go the way we want it to." Kingsley said, appearing behind them. A second hour of peace had been called, and Harry was trying to regroup with people, trying to figure something out. When Voldemort realised that he could die, and that he no longer had Horcruxes, he called for the hour, demanding Harry turn himself over and he'd allow the battle survivors to live. Harry had told people what he had seen in Snape's memories, but no one was about to let him walk up to Voldemort and sacrifice himself.

The snake was dead, and that was good. Neville had managed to pull the sword from the hat when the hat had been found in the Great Hall, and at some point- amidst the dying and screams and duels, he had killed the snake.

"We need to keep fighting." Tonks said but Kingsley shook his head.

"I'm sending people out of here. If there's no one left to fight, we can all live. Go home to Teddy, leave the country." Kingsley said steadily.

"We can't just leave." Tonks said, frowning, but she could tell Remus was considering it. "Remus, _no_."

"We're not Aurors anymore, so I can't use the senior Auror rank to get you to do this." Kingsley said to Tonks. "But as a mother, you should _want to._ "

"We'll send a message from wherever we end up, we'll let you know we're alive. You do the same." Remus said, reaching out to shake Kingsley's hand.

"You can't be serious." Tonks said. "Leave the fight? Leave the war? Leave _Harry_?"

"Harry will leave as well." Kingsley said. "I'll make sure of it. No one will be left here to continue the battle. The Ministry will be weak right now. You can use Portkeys, and they won't track you."

Kingsley turned to walk away, but Tonks grabbed his arm. She threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "Stay safe, King." She whispered. And as she stepped back, Remus took her hand. The last thing she saw as the Great Hall disappeared was Harry watching them. But he didn't look angry, he looked like he understood. She could only hope that he did.

* * *

 _ **25** **Years Later**_

 _ **July 15th, 2023**_

"Teddy Lupin!" A voice shrieked, storming down the stairs. 16 year old Charlotte Lupin appeared, her hair a bright red- but not by choice. The second child, only daughter, of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks had not inherited her mother's abilities but had been unfortunate enough to inherit her father's condition.

"What's going on?" 50 year old Nymphadora Tonks asked. She appeared around the kitchen door to meet her daughter at the foot of the stairs. Despite being 50, she certainly didn't look it. She had a few grey hairs, ones that she wouldn't morph away. And although they had been in Maui for nearly 25 years, her parents still had slight traces of their home accents.

Tonks sighed at her daughter's hair. "Char, what had we said about Muggle hair dye?" Tonks asked.

"It wasn't me! It was that asshole!" She said, pointing to her older brother who had just entered the house.

"Language, Charlotte." Tonks said sternly.

"What did I do?" Teddy asked, and then he spotted her hair, and began to laugh. "That wasn't me! I was at work all night, when would I have done that?"

"Oh, that was me." A voice said from the door. 63 year old Remus Lupin leaned against the door. He definitely looked his age, if not older. His hair was completely gray, his face lined and scarred but he smiled like a school boy at his daughter's discomfort.

"Dad? What the actual Hell!" Charlotte cried. "Why?"

Remus simply shrugged. "It'll wear off in a week." He responded, disappearing back into the kitchen. Charlotte went to follow him, but her mother stopped her.

"I will talk to him. Teddy, try some charms to help her fix this. If anything, transfigure her hair to a softer red if you have to." Tonks said calmly.

It was then that an owl swooped in through the living room window, dropping a letter at Tonks' feet and sweeping back out. Tonks bent down, scooping up the letter, and opening it.

"It's from the Order." She said, more to Teddy than Charlotte. "Teddy, kitchen. I need to talk to you and your father."

"Right away, Ma'am." Teddy said, giving a mock bow and following her.

Charlotte rushed to put her ear against the door. She knew about the Order, she had heard the story of why her parents had come to America instead of staying back home. The Order usually only owled at the beginning of the month, never the middle- it was a good way of ensuring no one was sitting around too long waiting for a letter about someone's current survival status. If no letter came by the 10th of a month, it could be assumed the person meant to send the letter was dead.

She remembered when she was 9, and her mother had been awake for nearly five days waiting for a letter. It had never arrived, and she had cried for a few more days. Charlotte never knew who died that time, but she did hear her mother say something about a king.

She listened intently, but only picked up a few words: home, war, battle. She also caught something that sounded like _Thank god that bitch is finally dead,_ from her mother and she gaped at the door. Her mother never wished death on anyone, who could have pissed her off so much?

"Should we pretend Char hasn't been listening this entire time?" Her father's voice asked, loudly. Charlotte felt her cheeks flush pink. They knew her too well, she supposed.

The kitchen door swung open, and she trained her light green eyes on her father's light green eyes.

"Come on, Charlotte, we need to talk." Remus said, stepping aside and letting Charlotte in the kitchen.

* * *

 _ **So for reference, for both me and you(reader), here is a list of character ages in this. It won't be a long list, of every character. If I missed a character, they might be mentioned later:**_

 _ **Harry/Hermione/Ron: 43  
Twins: 45  
Bill: 53  
Fleur: 46  
Tonks: 50  
Remus: 63**_

 _ **Kids:  
Teddy Lupin: 25  
Victoire Weasley: 23  
Dominique Weasley, Fred Weasley II, George Weasley II: 21  
Roxanne Weasley, Louis Weasley, James Sirius Potter: 18  
Charlotte Lupin, Albus Severus Potter, Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, Lucy and Molly Weasley(II): 16  
Lily Luna Potter, Hugo Weasley: 14**_

 _I think that's all the kids, plus Charlotte. For adults, their ages will be mentioned as the story goes, because this would be the neverending list otherwise and they might be dead so age wouldn't matter there. So basically, the next gen kids are still all born, raised in hiding, sent abroad for schooling because the only one who can go to Hogwarts would be Scorpius and the Ministry might not know these kids even exist._


	2. Chapter 2

_**I literally live for alternate fics where the war lasts longer, where Harry loses, etc.**_

 _ **So this is another of those.**_

 _ **This chapter is just covering the move to America for the Lupins, because I felt I should cover it.**_

* * *

 _ **25 years ago**_

"Mum!" She called as they entered the house. Andromeda appeared, holding Teddy. She took Teddy from her mother gratefully. "Go pack, we're leaving-"

"What happened?" Andromeda asked.

"Kingsley's sending Order members back into hiding." Remus explained. "We'll go to America, the war hasn't reached there yet."

They slipped upstairs, where Tonks set Teddy down for a while to throw some of his things in a bag. Remus appeared at the nursery door, holding two large suitcases. They went back downstairs, to find Andromeda sitting on the couch, a small box in her hands. Remus took Teddy and Tonks walked towards her mother.

"Mum-" Tonks began.

"I'm staying here." Andromeda said. "My blood status will protect me." She stood, and handed the box to Tonks. "Your father always had Muggle money around here. It'll get you somewhere safe, and give you a few days of food and shelter. And I've transfigured two books into false passports, Teddy's birth certificate is in there, and also some documents that will change to allow entry to whatever country you go to. The Ministry of that country will be alerted when you use them, though- but if it grants you an audience with them, ask for their protection. They'll likely grant it because of Teddy's age.''

"Mum, come with us." Tonks said, staring down at the box. Andromeda placed a hand on her daughter's cheek, kissing her forehead.

She shook her head. "I belong here, and I can lie about your whereabouts."

Tonks threw her arms around her mother. "I'll let you know where we end up, I promise."

* * *

"Remus Lupin?" A slender man in dark blue robes asked as they stepped out of the crowded airport. He was tall and slim with curly sandy blonde hair that was pulled into a low ponytail and dark green eyes.

"Yes-" Remus began.

"I'm Liam Kowalski, I work for MACUSA- in the International Magical Security Department." The man explained. "I wonder if your family would come with me."

Remus nodded, and they followed Liam back through the airport, towards a door marked "MACUSA" that the Muggles seemed to simply ignore. Liam drew out his wand, looking over his shoulder, and then tapped the door. It swung open and he led the family through, to a room filled with seemingly useless artifacts.

"Portkeys." Liam said. "Set up to take us straight to MACUSA, any time of day."

"Doesn't the magic interfere with the Muggle technology?" Remus asked, looking around.

"Muggle? Oh, you mean No-Maj! And of course, why do you think flights are always delayed?" Liam asked, and smirked. "How old's the kid?"

"4 weeks." Tonks responded.

Liam shrugged. "He should be fine with a portkey. We've had kids younger than that use them."

He picked up a boot, holding it out. Remus and Tonks, who tightened her grip on Teddy, each touched it and Remus felt familiar pulling.

They reappeared outside a Muggle building in a large city. Liam walked over to where a doorman was standing, flashing something at the man. He then nodded Remus and Tonks through the door, and followed them.

"This is MACUSA- Magical Congress of the United States of America." Liam said. "The No-Majs have no idea we're here, but that's always the general idea, isn't it?"

He led them to a lift, and down the a new level, and then to an office. "Now, listen. We've heard rumours of what's been happening over in Europe." Liam explained, as he opened a set of doors, and led them through a new department. "We get it. There's a war, you want to leave. The thing is-" He opened an office door and ushered them through, closing it behind him. "- we can't have wizarding families forging documents."

"We understand completely." Tonks said. "We were told that MACUSA would be alerted, and we were counting on it."

Liam gestured to some chairs, and sat down on the other side of the desk as they sat down.

"We understand how bad the war has gotten. The deaths and the attacks- I couldn't even imagine. My Dad's Uncle from there, actually." Liam said. "Newt Scamander. He went back quite a few years ago, but we stayed here."

"Newt Scamander if your great Uncle?" Remus asked.

"My grandfather married his wife's sister, so yes." Liam said, with a nod. "Anyway, I want to help you. I can understand wanting to leave a country like that, especially when you have a kid- and they can't be treating werewolves any better than they used to. Am I right, Remus?"

Remus stared. "How did you know?"

Liam leaned forward, rolling up one of sleeves to reveal a bite-shaped scar. "I was 13 when I was bitten."

"I was 5." Remus said. "You don't look-"

"Scarred?" Liam asked. "No, I'm lucky. Some of the other guys, not so much. That your kid, Mr Lupin?"

Tonks looked offended when Remus glanced at her. "Yes, it's his kid!" She said.

"Are you Scottish?" Liam asked, studying her.

"What?" Tonks asked, clearly taken by surprise.

"I'm sorry, I've been trying to guess your accents since we first met. Scottish? Irish?" Liam asked.

"Neither, we were both raised in England." Remus said calmly. "Mr Kowalski, if I may-"

"Call me Liam."

"Liam, if I may- we need protection. That's why we came to America." Remus said.

Liam nodded. "I figured." He said, leaning forward with his elbows on the desk. "Listen, allowing you to remain here because of the war- that's not allowed."

Remus felt disappointed, but not surprised- after all, what if the Death Eaters found them? They'd be bringing a whole new country into it.

"However..." Liam began. "If we were to say you're living here to help with the werewolves, that's a different story."

"Help with the werewolves?" Tonks asked.

Liam nodded. "We have a village on the island of Maui. Werewolves are allowed to live there, with their magic, and safe from themselves and wizards who wouldn't accept them. It was set up by MACUSA nearly ten years ago, I was 19 and immediately went to it. It's thrived, honestly, with the amount of witches and wizards being infected dropping to the lowest rate in history-"

"But, they're not werewolves." Remus said. "Just I am. How could they be safe-"

"They will be." Liam said. "The village has a constant supply of Wolfsbane, and some of them have human families as well. After all, we do need help post-moon. As long as everyone takes their Wolfsbane, there's no issue. And if one person forgets one or two doses, the rest can keep them away from our human companions."

"And the Muggles that live near, what do they say?" Tonks asked.

"Hae Waha is very isolated, and I imagine any No-Majs that come near enough to it might believe it's abandoned. We're hidden behind many enchantments. No No-Maj will ever find it." Liam explained. "I live there, and I can simply say Remus and I have been corresponding for a few years, and we can fill the forms saying that's why you've arrived. It'll keep you protected- if any of your enemies start searching, they won't find a single shred of evidence. The werewolves that live in Hae Waha are kept confidential, only a few MACUSA workers are allowed to know them."

"And what do children do?" Tonks asked.

"Ilvermorny." Liam explained. "There aren't many children, but they're still treated as regular witches and wizards. I suppose you two went to Hogwarts, though."

Remus nodded. "Our Ministry will know of Teddy, though-"

"No, they won't." Liam said, shaking his head. "As soon as Teddy becomes an citizen of _our_ wizarding society, they won't be able to send him a Hogwarts letter. He'll be added to the list for Ilvermorny instead."

"And they- our Ministry- won't be able to trace his magic?" Remus asked.

Liam shooked his head again. "No, but MACUSA will." Liam said, and the frowned. "You do realise his hair is blue, right?"

Remus looked at Teddy, and nodded. "It does that." Remus said. "He's a Metamorphmagus."

"A Metamorph- those are extremely rare!" Liam said, looking overly excited. "I never imagined I'd meet one!"

"You've met two." Remus said, nodding towards Tonks.

"So it's true! It can be a hereditary trait!'' Liam said. "Oh, Mrs Lupin, you're about to become a very popular person in our Ministry."

"What? Why?" She asked.

"There hasn't been a Metamorphmagus in America in nearly three decades! Oh, they won't kick you out of the country now. Your family's a very rare thing indeed, MACUSA will gladly grant your family the protection it needs.A Metamorphmagus is not something we've seen much, I must say. And the boy, Teddy, was it? Is he-"

"He's not a werewolf, no. Just a Metamorphmagus." Tonks said gently.

"I'm still going to fill the forms out, saying that you're here as my correspondents- you'll have to stay with me and my wife for a while until MACUSA files the paperwork and you're officially part of our society. Now, I have Remus' full name here- but I will need your son's and yours, Mrs Lupin." He picked up a quill, ready to write.

"His name is Edward Remus Lupin, my name is Nymphadora Andromeda Lupin."

"Maiden name?"

"Tonks."

"Remus, your birthday?"

"March 10, 1960."

"And yours, Nymphadora?"

"Please, call me Tonks. And it's March 13, 1973."

Liam looked at her. "Really? 13 years and 3 days between you two?"

She narrowed her eyes and Remus almost prepared himself for her snarky comment.

"That's actually really neat." Liam said. "There's 8 years between my wife and I, she's about to turn 22. Anyways, Teddy's birthday?"

"April 3rd, 1998." Remus answered.

"And blood statuses?" Liam asked. "I'm sorry, we do document these, though, I know blood status is a major conflict where you guys are from."

"Both half bloods." Remus said. "My mother was a full Muggle, her father was a Muggle born."

Liam nodded. "So that _technically_ makes Teddy a half blood as well." He wrote a few more things down, and then slid the form towards. "Sign, and you're officially one of us."

Remus signed first, and then handed the quill to Tonks. As soon as she signed, Liam rolled up the form and tapped it with his wand. It vanished, and he smiled. "It's off to the proper department now, and you two- three- are officially part of America's wizarding society. I hope you like warm weather, it gets warm in Maui."

* * *

 _ **That went way longer than I meant, oops. Sorry, not sorry.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't know why but I love this idea.**_

* * *

"I'm sorry!" Victoire Weasley cried as she ran into the man as she stepped out of the Leaky Cauldron. "I didn't mean to-" She stared at him, eyes wide.

"It's okay." He said with a lopsided grin. Victoire couldn't help but notice he had an accent that was definitely from somewhere in America, and he was _handsome._ Tanned, with a muscular build, and that _hair_ \- she hadn't ever thought she'd be attracted to blue hair. "Maybe you can help me, though?" He asked.

"I can try?" Victoire offered, still very much entranced by his accent.

"You see, I'm looking for someone." The man said, digging through his robe pockets, and pulling out a picture. "His name's William Weasley?"

Victoire's heart was pounding. What if he was a Death Eater? They had all been in hiding for _twenty five years_ \- what if this was a Death Eater? But still, there was something familiar about him, as if she had known him her whole life. And she couldn't stop staring, oh _Merlin_ , how embarrassing!

"He's my Dad." She said, quietly.

"You must be Dominique?" The man asked, and Victoire almost cringed at the fact he actually called her "Dominick".

"Victoire." She responded, but she was sure with his accent, he'd probably just say "Victor".

The man grinned. "Of course! I've seen pictures!" The man exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" She asked.

"The name's Teddy." The man said. "Well, Edward, but no one has ever-"

"No one's ever called you that." Victoire finished. "Of course, I knew you looked familiar! I've seen pictures. I can show you- wait, how do I know you're not a Death Eater?"

"I guess you don't.'' Teddy said with a shrug. "Unless your Dad gave you the password?"

Victoire sighed. Of course, every Order member knew the passwords. Unfortunately, she didn't quite remember it. The passwords were meant for an Order member to say a dead member's name, and the response was supposed to be who killed them. However, Victoire found there were too many to remember, especially lately. And she wasn't sure how safe it was- after all, wouldn't the Death Eaters know who killed which Order member?

"I say Alastor Moody, and you say..." Teddy prompted.

"Uh..." Victoire combed her brain. "I don't remember."

"Well, we'll just have to trust each other then, darling." Teddy said.

"Darling?" Victoire asked, an unexpected wave of anger appearing at the word. "I'm not your darling."

"My apologies." Teddy said. "I have a message to give Bill. I need to see him."

Victoire nodded. "Right. I'll take you there, it's where I was going."

* * *

They appeared together on the hill overlooking Shell Cottage. The cottage hadn't changed much, but had been expanded for Bill and Fleur's kids- and for Harry and Ginny(with their kids) to remain in hiding there as well.

Victoire knocked on the door three times slowly.

"Who is it?" Bill asked from the other side.

"Victoire Fleur Weasley." She responded. "Born May 2, 2000. You named me for the victory we _should have had,_ or some such shite-"

"Godparents?" Bill asked.

"Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, who live in America and have since May 1998." Victoire responded. "I've never met them, but I'm supposed to go live with two random strangers if you guys die. Sounds safe to me-"

The door swung open and Bill stood there, scarred and wearing his earring, his hair in a low ponytail. "Who's he?" Bill asked, eyeing Teddy.

"Dad, you've seen pictures." Victoire said. "It's Teddy."

Bill looked at Teddy. "Albus Dumbledore."

"Severus Snape." Teddy responded.

Bill looked at Teddy with narrowed eyes. "Charlie Weasley."

"Antonin Dolohov." Teddy replied.

Bill nodded, and opened the door wider, and did something that was rare these days- he smiled. "Born in London, raised in America. Never thought we'd see any Lupin back this way." Bill explained, gesturing them inside.

"What brings you here, Ted?" Bill asked as they followed him to the kitchen.

"I have a message for you, actually." Teddy said. "And a request."

"Oh?" Bill asked.

"We're coming back to London, for a while, anyway." Teddy explained.

"Why?" Bill asked. "Remus and Tonks, they don't want you here."

"It was Mum and Dad's idea." Teddy explained. "We're coming for Molly's funeral, and they sent me ahead to ensure a proper safe house."

Bill nodded. "Right. We have some empty houses, in case we need them. They're all secured, but- I do think there's one your parents might prefer above the rest." He said, with a slight smile. "And I think the witch living there will be _delighted_ to have them. We'll send an owl to your parents, set up a portkey for tomorrow afternoon-"

"Our time or yours?" Teddy asked. "We're five hours behind-"

"Oh, _right_. Uh, afternoon for us, morning for them." Bill decided. He grabbed some parchment and quickly wrote a letter. When he sent it off, he faced Teddy. "Welcome home, Teddy."


	4. Chapter 4

_**I literally live for alternate fics where the war lasts longer, where Harry loses, etc.**_

 _ **So this is another of those.**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

"So?" The girl asked, dropping into a chair at the table. She resembled her mother in all except her hair and eyes- which mirrored Remus' from when he was younger. Except for right now, because her father had cursed her hair and it was still red. "Who's the bitch?"

"Charlotte!" Her mother scolded, frowning.

"Sorry, but who's dead? You sounded too excited for it to be anyone you actually liked, not like when the king died-"

"Kingsley." Tonks corrected with a hint of pain in her eyes. "And it was Dolores Umbridge."

" _The_ Dolores Umbridge?" Charlotte asked. "Fabulous."

Tonks frowned at her, and Charlotte shrugged. "You just called her a bitch, like, ten seconds ago."

"Yes, well I'm an adult." Tonks said. "There was also another death."

"Another bitch?" Charlotte asked, smiling innocently.

"Molly Weasley." Remus said slowly.

"Oh." Charlotte said, her smile fading. "I'm sorry." She said. She knew how much her parents had liked Molly Weasley, and she knew Molly had been a huge help in getting them together.

"We're moving back to London, just for a while." Tonks said. "We'll go to the funeral next week, and join the Order's network of safe houses. Charlotte, it's your choice if you come with us-"

"Does that mean I can be an Order member?" Teddy and Charlotte asked at the same time.

"Absolutely not."

"Possibly."

Her parents had spoken at the same time, and then stared at each other. Her mother raised an eyebrow, but her father said nothing more. Charlotte raised her eyebrows at Teddy, who conveniently decided to the tablecloth was far more interesting.

"We'll discuss it, Dora." Remus said finally. "For now, though, we just need to focus on what we're doing once we get there. We'll need a place to go, a place to hide-"

"I'll go!" Teddy said eagerly. "I'll go, and talk to Bill."

They all stared at him.

"You're awfully excited." Charlotte commented. "You do remember Lord Thingy is there, right?"

Her parents exchanged glances, and Charlotte narrowed her eyes.

"I was born there, Charlotte. I want to see London." Teddy said defensively. "I'll leave now- Liam can help me get a Portkey."

"No, one of us should go." Tonks said. "I will, I can disguise myself-"

"So can I." Teddy said, and turned his hair long and black to prove his point.

Remus spoke before Tonks could. "I think Teddy has a point, _but_ here's another point that I'd like to raise. If we send Teddy, he won't have to disguise himself, would he?"

" _Remus,_ you can't be serious!" Tonks said, widening her eyes at her husband. Remus smirked slightly, but Charlotte had no clue what exactly was so funny. "Oh, shut up." Tonks grumbled. "We can't send Teddy to London alone."

"Sure you can." Teddy said. "What are the chances they'll recognise me?"

"Dora, just look at him. Really look at our son. What are the chances they'll recognise him as our son?" Remus asked.

Charlotte followed her mother's eyes to her older brother. Her father raised a _really_ good point. Both children were raised in Maui, in a village on the south side near a beach- a village No-Majs didn't know about. This meant both children spent most of their time outside(when not attending Ilvermorny), and were both very athletic in build and had seemingly permanent tans from the sun. Charlotte had seen pictures from before her parents came to America, and they certainly were a little more tanned now as well and their mother's athletic build from her Aurors days had barely changed- but her father had definitely changed the most, but his condition took its toll on the man. However, this meant the only way someone might recognise Teddy is if they had known a teenage Remus Lupin, and the chance that the Death Eaters would remember was very slim.

Order members would probably recognise the Lupin children, but only because there had been a few pictures exchanged over years. When the Potter children were born, and all the Weasley children, pictures began being exchanged every few years at most. There was always the possibility that Death Eaters intercepted their letters, but no letters or pictures had said to been lost yet.

Charlotte could tell her mother still wasn't sure, but when her mother sighed, she knew the decision had been made.

"You'll be careful?" Tonks asked Teddy.

"I always am." Teddy said with a wink.

* * *

Charlotte, now with her sandy brown hair once again, stood on the cliff, staring out at the ocean. She had taken the hike up the cliff early that morning, and her parents were already packing up their belongings- the ones that they'd take, anyway. They had gotten a letter saying they'd be taking a portkey the next morning, and Charlotte was now feeling anxious at the idea of leaving her home.

This island, this village- it was where she was raised. She had learned to walk here, talk here- her earliest memories were on the beach beyond their home. Even her earliest full moons had good memories with them, spending the nights beside her father on the beach- both having taken Wolfsbane, and being able to enjoy the ocean breezes.

"Well, if it isn't little Charlotte." A voice said, and she turned, grinning.

"Luka." She said, with a deep exhale. She stood from the rock she was sitting on, throwing herself into the young man's arms. "I've missed you."

"You saw me the other day." Luka said, grinning. He was one of the ones who were truly Polynesian, and his family had joined the werewolf village nearly ten years before, because his father and brother had been turned during a trip they had taken to Africa. He was only a year older than Charlotte, and she knew he'd be one of the ones she missed the most.

She stared at him, from his tanned skin, to his long dark hair. "I'm going to miss you so much." She said, hugging him again. "What am I going to do without my best friend?"

"Find a new one?" Luka asked, winking. "I heard that your parents weren't forcing you to go, anyway, because of school."

Charlotte sighed. These were times she disliked how small their village was. "They aren't." She said. "I just- I don't think my 7th year is very important. Especially because my entire family will be halfway across the world, headed right back into the war they've been hiding from."

Luka nodded slowly. "We'll all be here still, waiting for word on what happens to your family." Luka said. "Your family is our family and our families are yours, remember that."

Charlotte smiled. It was true- in this village, everyone's family was _everyone's_ family. "I'll make sure to write to you, Luka."

"Only when it's safe." Luka said. He took her arm as she went to walk away, and pulled her back into his arms, kissing her deeply. She returned it eagerly, running her hands through his long, thick black hair. The breeze played with their hair, bringing the sweet scent of hibiscus flowers and the ocean.

They broke apart. "I've wanted to do that for a while." Luka admitted. "And now seemed like a good time."

Charlotte smiled. "Something for me to remember you by, I suppose." She said quietly.

"In case you meet some handsome Englishman."

* * *

"We've talked, Charlotte." Tonks said facing her daughter as they reached the portkey. "And we think you should stay here."

"What- no!" Charlotte said. "You'll all be in the middle of a war."

"And that's why we think you'll be safer here." Remus said. "You'll be safe with Luka's family, or even Liam's-"

"But-" Charlotte began, her heart pounding. "But you guys-"

"We'll come home." Tonks said, brushing a hand along her daughter's cheek. "We promise."

"What else did that letter say?" Charlotte demanded.

"There might be a way for the war to end." Remus explained. "And they need all the help they can get."

"We'll write monthly, Char." Tonks said gently. "We promise. You need to return to school in a month, we can't take you from your education-"

"But-" Charlotte began, and then sighed. She wouldn't win this argument, there was no way she could. She threw her arms around her parents, clutching at them. "Please stay safe." She said, tearfully.

They returned her hug, her father running his hand over her hair gently.

"We promise." Remus said, as Charlotte stepped away. They took hold of the portkey and there was a bright blue light- and her parents were gone.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't know why but I love this idea.**_

 _ **I TOTALLY MESSED UP. I said it was May in Chapter 1, and then basically said it was July last chapter ("you started school in a month") Why would she be out of school in May? omg**_

 _ **So I changed Chapter One to July. That makes sense. Any inconsistencies that follow are a "whoopsie, my bad" moment.**_

* * *

 ** _August 30, 2023_**

Charlotte walked towards Luka's home, feeling unwell. The full moon would rise in a few hours, and she couldn't help but think of her father. When she entered, she saw Liam and his wife were there as well. Both sets of adults stared at her quietly.

"What?" She asked. "What happened?"

Lana stood from Liam's side, and walked towards Charlotte, hugging her gently. Charlotte looked towards Palani and Kalea, Luka's parents, when Lana released her. She looked towards Liam as well, searching for answers.

"What happened?" She asked again. Liam stood, handing her a folded letter. He was clutching a second letter as well, his knuckles white.

Charlotte looked down, unfamiliar handwriting meeting her gaze.

 _ **Dear Charlotte,**_

 ** _I am heartbroken that this will be the first letter you've ever received from me. I'm writing to let you know that there was a fight, and although we won, there were heavy losses._**

 ** _I'm so sorry, Charlotte, but-_**

Charlotte nearly fainted. "No." Charlotte said. "No, no, no."

Her eyes stared at the letter, one word jumping out at her: **_Dead._**

* * *

 _ **A month before**_

"Dora!" Andromeda cried, clutching at her daughter. At 75 years old, Andromeda had definitely aged. Her hair was pure silver, her posture a little more stooped, her face lined. Andromeda released Tonks, hugging an aged Remus as well. "Oh, letters and pictures are never enough, I missed you so much!"

Andromeda studied the pair. "Look at you." She said. "No cardigans, Remus?"

Remus smiled. "Too warm."

It was true- it was far too warm most of the year for Remus to withdraw into his usual cardigans and sweaters, and something about being around other werewolves who weren't ashamed by their scars had changed him. He switched the cardigans for t-shirts, and usually wore jeans and (as Americans called them) sneakers. Tonks hadn't changed much clothes wise, she had always been one to wear t-shirts and jeans or shorts.

"Look at you, Mum. You haven't changed a bit." Tonks said, and Andromeda raised an eyebrow. "Why are you hiding behind wards? I thought your blood status-"

"It did protect me." Andromeda said. "It still does. What doesn't protect me is that I'm a blood traitor. It's why the Weasleys are hiding as well."

"Mum, you should have told us, we would have brought you to us-" Tonks said.

"Nonsense. This is my home, Dora. Now, where are my grandchildren?"

Tonks smirked, she couldn't help it. "Teddy is at Shell Cottage still, he's taken a liking to a certain Weasley. Charlotte remained at home, she starts her 7th year in a month." She explained.

"Well, I hope to meet her one day." Andromeda said, patting her daughter's cheek. "Like I said, letters and pictures are never enough."

* * *

"Home-schooled?" Teddy asked, leaning on the counter next to the stool Victoire was sitting on.

"Yes." Victoire said. "We tried to get into Beauxbatons, where Mum went, but they wouldn't take students that were meant to go to Hogwarts. New laws, and other countries weren't interested in getting involved. So all of us Weasley kids were taught in hiding- it's brilliant, really. Uncle Fred and Uncle George placed enchantments on their shop- the Death Eaters assume it's abandoned, and we learned there. With the amount of magic in Diagon Alley, the Ministry had trouble tracing the under age magic. What about you, Teddy Lupin? I happen to know you and your sister didn't join us."

"Ilvermorny." Teddy said. "I was a Wampus, Char's a Thunderbird."

"I don't know what any of that means." Victoire said, looking at him. "What's a Wampus?"

"It's a cat-like thing, a panther almost. Apparently hard to catch, harder to kill-"

"And are you hard to catch, harder to kill?" She asked, smirking at him.

Teddy gave her a grin. "I try."

"And what's a Thunderbird, then?"

"Some kind of bird, I suppose."

"Did you pay attention in school at all?" Victoire inquired.

"Not really, no." Teddy said. "But I did manage to finish school."

"So what do you do in America?" Victoire asked.

"I work in the village apothecary." Teddy explained. "Brewing Wolfsbane, pain potions, anything else that's needed."

"Oh, right, you were raised in Wolf-Town?"

"It's not called Wolf-Town." Teddy said with a laugh. "What do you do, Victoire Weasley?"

Victoire smiled, because he actually did manage to pronounce her name correctly, unlike her sister's name. "I do various things for the Order. Runs to Diagon Alley for supplies, sometimes I spy on the Ministry. You know, basic stuff."

Teddy nodded slowly. "Right, basic stuff."


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't know why but I love this idea.**_

 ** _Shout out to Child of Dreams: I am also a Pukwudgie! :)_**

* * *

 ** _August 31, 2023_**

"Aulani?" Charlotte asked quietly, and the older woman looked up from the sea shells she had been gathering.

"Young Lupin girl." Aulani said, studying Charlotte with her dark eyes. "Charlotte?"

"Yes, it's Charlotte." She answered. "I just-"

"I heard, of course, about what happened." Aulani said. "Such a tragedy. Are you leaving soon?"

Charlotte nodded. "I- I just wanted to ask something."

"And I want to answer something."

"I've heard of rituals, of old magic that-"

"You want to bring back those you've lost." Aulani said. "You can't reawaken the dead, young Charlotte."

"Oh." Charlotte said, feeling disappointed. "Thank you, anyway."

She began to walk away, the pain rolling over her once again at the thought of the loss.

"But-" Aulani said quickly, and Charlotte turned back. "There is a way to communicate with them."

* * *

 ** _August 27th, 2023_**

"So, here's what we're faced with." Harry said, looking around the table. They had just returned from Molly's funeral, and were all gathered in Shell Cottage. "All of the Horcruxes are gone. And You-Know-Who has been very carefully hiding for the last 25 years, until now. He's been spotted, and I think I know what he's trying to do. He's trying to create more Horcruxes, but no murders have been reported as personally done by him."

"So, what do we do?" Percy asked.

"Some of us will remain in hiding." Harry said. ''The kids- _all_ of the kids-"

"No!" 18 year old James Sirius said immediately. "We're helping. If we're overage, we should be allowed to help."

Harry stared at his son. "Only if you're over 20."

Only five of them were over 20- Teddy, Victoire, Dominique, Fred II and George II. Fred and George had both named a son for their twin, and unfortunately, the cousins were just as close as their twin fathers had been.

"That's rubbish, Dad!" James argued. "We're overage!"

"I don't think any of them should be allowed." Bill said. He earned a scathing look from his daughters.

Harry looked towards Remus and Tonks. "Since Teddy is the oldest out of the kids, I think you two should have a say in this."

Tonks and Remus exchanged a look. "We couldn't agree on it before we arrived." Tonks finally said. "We can't tell Teddy what to do, it's his decision. And unfortunately, as we learned last time-" She looked at Ginny. "- even the underage may not listen to their parents."

"I know you may not like it, Harry, but we can't tell them to stay behind if they're 17." Ginny said calmly. "After all, _you_ were 17."

* * *

"You heard Mum." James Sirius said, grinning mischievously, after they had _all_ been kicked out of the Order meeting- even those of them that were overage. "We're old enough. Older than Dad was when they fought in that battle-"

Teddy cleared his throat. "Right, except they lost that one." Teddy said. "Your Mom is just trying to keep you safe."

"Well, Mum's not one to talk." Albus Severus said. "She was _my age_ during that battle."

"But the rest of you-" Teddy began.

"We're the same age they were when they rebelled against that Toadface." Lily said, grinning.

"This isn't talk about fighting against a bad teacher." Teddy said. "This is different, you guys are seriously discussing of fighting You-Know-Who!"

"Sorry, I don't speak American." James said, smirking. "But come on, we can do this. All we have to do is go to Diagon Alley."

* * *

"Why did we agree to this?" Victoire asked Teddy. "We should have just told the adults-"

"We are adults." Teddy said with a wink.

"We should have told the _Order_ , their parents- and they would have stopped this." Victoire said. Teddy looked around. They were in the bottom of what used to the twins' prank shop, and the younger ones were talking in the center of the large, dusty room.

"Don't worry, I've got it under control." Teddy said. He waved his wand and a silver seal appeared, floating for a second before it circled Victoire and disappeared through the wall behind the pair.

"What was that?" Victoire asked, looking at the place the Patronus disappeared.

"My Patronus." Teddy said, shrugging. "It was a seal, Victoire. Tell me you've seen seals before."

"Well obviously." Victoire said. "I have a very interesting book when I was younger-"

"Seeing one in a picture book doesn't count." Teddy said. "Who knows, maybe I'll take you to see one day. Ever seen a whale or a dolphin?"

She looked at him, and shook her head. "You'd show me?" She asked.

Teddy shrugged. "Sure."

"And anyway, what were you doing with the Patronus?" Victoire asked.

"You'll see." Teddy said, winking. "But I think at the end of this, I will be an enemy of them-" He gestured to the younger ones in the room. "-and a favourite of all of our parents."

"Teddy, you didn't." Victoire said as the door to the backroom opened right beside.

"He did." Harry said, as he and the rest of the adults walked through.

"James Sirius!" Ginny yelled. "How dare you? And with such a _stupid_ plan!"

James and the other froze, looking towards the adults.

"Oh no." James muttered.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I don't know why but I love this idea.**_

 ** _Shout out to Child of Dreams: I am also a Pukwudgie! :)_**

Also, I messed up a bit. Molly II and Lucy are not the same age and I wrote that they were haha oops?

* * *

"What were you thinking?" Harry demanded, advancing on his son.

"We want to fight!" James said, and there were sounds of agreements from the others around him.

"So you went off _alone?_ " Tonks demanded. "Teddy, why would you go with them?"

Teddy shrugged. "I wanted to see exactly where they were going."

"We have a right to fight." Albus said.

"Exactly, like we said earlier- we're the same age as half of you were during the beginning of the war." Roxanne said, folding her dark arms over her chest.

"Most of us are overage." Fred II added to his sister's statement.

"Actually about half." George II said. "But, our point still stands."

Harry exchanged a look with Ginny, but it was Hermione who spoke. "Perhaps we should let them." She said.

"Hermione-" Ron began, looking at his wife in shock. "Hugo is 14. Rose is 16. They're _too young_."

"Ginny was 16." Hermione said. "Ultimately, I think it should be their choices. They know the risks."

"Hermione, these are our kids." Harry said.

"And we were also someone's child- or children- when we fought." Hermione said firmly. "And honestly, if the plan was to simply summon You Know Who here, your group is a little small to fight him and his Death Eaters. And so is ours."

"Hermione, our _children_." Angelina said.

"Your children are over age, Angelina. Will you force them to leave?" Hermione asked.

"Girls." Percy said to his daughters. "You can choose. Fight, or don't fight."

The girls looked at each other. "I'll be 17 in a few weeks." Molly II finally said. "I want to fight, but Lucy, you're only-"

"I want to fight." The 15 year old in question said.

The widowed father nodded, but said no more. They were, after all, as headstrong as their mother had been.

"Rose, Hugo-" Hermione began.

"We're fighting." Hugo said, standing straighter.

Ron paled a bit, but said nothing.

"Albus, Lily- I'd prefer you didn't." Harry said, sounding defeated- as if he knew what they'd say.

"With all due respect, Dad, I want to fight." Albus said.

"Me too." Lily said, nodding.

The parents looked ready to argue, but said nothing. After all, those who still had underage children had just given them the choice, and they chose to fight.

"How do we get the attention of You Know Who, then?" Tonks asked.

Harry opened the shop door, stepping into the street. The others followed, unsure of what he was doing. Harry turned to look at them, and then took a deep breath.

"Voldemort."


	8. Chapter 8

_**I don't know why but I love this idea.**_

 ** _Shout out to Child of Dreams: I am also a Pukwudgie! :)_**

Also, I messed up a bit. Molly II and Lucy are not the same age and I wrote that they were haha oops?

* * *

It seemed to be instantaneous that the Death Eaters appeared.

"Wait!" Bellatrix's shriek demanded, before any spells could be thrown. At 77 years old, Bellatrix looked _terrible_. Her hair was pure white, as wild as it had always been. She surveyed the group, her eyes landing on Tonks with a wicked grin. "Oh this is lovely." She said. "Potter, Weasels, Mudbloods and my niece. All in one convenient place!"

"We want to see Voldemort." Harry said firmly.

Bellatrix's eyes lit up. "Oh, is Potter giving himself up?"

Harry took another deep threat. "Yes. I'm handing myself to Voldemort."

Bellatrix laughed wickedly, pulling up the sleeve to her robe and pressing a finger to her forearm. Harry almost expected pain from his scar, but felt nothing. He hadn't felt anything since the battle, but that was probably because the connection had broken when Harry died.

But the way the Death Eaters stood at attention and parted, creating a pathway, meant he was here.

Harry stood in front of the group, facing Voldemort, who stood in front of his Death Eaters.

"We meet again, Harry Potter." Voldemort said coldly.

"Tom Riddle." Harry said.

"And your children, your family, have come to fight as well." Voldemort said calmly. "How touching. _Immobulus!_ " Voldemort yelled suddenly, catching Harry off guard. It immobilised him, and he was stuck. He had expected the first spell for Voldemort to try and use to be the Killing Curse. "Death Eaters, it's time to do what you were tasked with so many years ago." Voldemort said calmly. "Kill the Order of the Phoenix."

* * *

A spell shattered the window above his head, and he shot up a shield spell to stop any glass from hitting him. He pushed himself up, heading back into the fray. Harry was still trapped, stuck in the middle, watching his friends and family fighting for their lives.

Teddy heard a mournful and pained scream, and spun. Her mother was kneeling in front of his father, who was clearly not breathing. Bellatrix was headed straight for his mother- her wand raised.

"No!" Teddy yelled, turning and heading for them instead. Bellatrix turned quickly, aiming her wand at Teddy.

" _Crucio!_ " Bellatrix screamed, and Teddy fell with a scream. The pain was horrible, worse than he could have ever imagined-

"No!" His mother's scream was horrific. The pain, it was the pain, everything sounded worse with the pain- " _Avada Kedavra!_ " Came his mother's scream, and the pain stopped abruptly. He lay on the ground panting, to see his mother staring down at Bellatrix, her eyes wide.

There was a yell of pure angry, and Teddy pushed himself up in time to see Voldemort throw Harry with a red flash of light, and aim his wand at Teddy. A green light flashed, and Teddy felt himself get knocked to the ground.

But whoever knocked him down wasn't getting up, and he pushed them off only to recoil at the sight of his mother- dead.

* * *

Bill rushed towards the blonde woman that had hit the ground. He froze when he spotted Percy's form, still and bleeding, near his unconscious daughter. He threw a spell at the Death Eater standing over his brother's body, and was a little shocked to see the green strike the man.

"Dom!" Bill called, kneeling by his daughter. He felt quickly for a pulse, and she was alive. A spell narrowly missed his shoulder, and he jumped up, spinning and throwing another spell at a different Death Eater. He launched himself back into the battle.

* * *

Harry's head hurt as he pushed himself up. He had been thrown through the doors to the twins' shop, and he rose slowly. The doors, which were still partially open, were blasted off their hinges.

Voldemort was bearing down on him, and Harry yelled the first two words that came to his mind.

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

The green jet struck Voldemort, and Voldemort crumpled where he stood. Harry suddenly felt exhausted, and he sank to his knees.

"Harry!" Ginny's voice yelled and he looked up to see a group standing in the doorway of the shop. Harry stood slowly, catching Ginny as she threw herself into his arms.

"Who- who died?" Harry asked, looking as a few more of their group entered.

"Mom and Dad." Teddy said quietly as he entered.

"Percy." Bill added.

"Roxanne." Angelina said, tears on her cheeks. "Oh- my little girl-" George wrapped his arms around Angelina, tears hitting his own cheeks.

Harry looked around, trying to account for everyone else. "Where's Ron?" He asked.

Hermione was the last to enter, and she looked at Harry with tear streaked cheeks, her arms around her children. "Gone."


	9. Chapter 9

_**I don't know why but I love this idea.**_

 ** _Shout out to Child of Dreams: I am also a Pukwudgie! :)_**

Also, I messed up a bit. Molly II and Lucy are not the same age and I wrote that they were haha oops?

* * *

"Teddy?" Harry asked, sinking onto a step next to him in front of a damaged shop.

"I should write to Charlotte." Teddy said quietly. "Tell her- tell her what happened."

"Let me." Harry said. "I'm your godfather, and hers. Let me contact her."

Teddy nodded slowly. "I want them buried here, in London."

Harry nodded. "That's your choice."

Teddy rubbed a hand over his face. "I don't know what to do." Teddy said. "I want to live here, but Charlotte's back home- and I should care for her. But she still has a year of school- fuck, Harry, her birthday's in 2 days, I need to go home."

"Teddy, we'll get you a portkey there." Harry promised. "We'll get you home."

* * *

 _ **August 29th**_

"Charlotte!" Luka called, landing on the guest bed after what was clearly a running start. "It's your birthday!"

Charlotte sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes. "It's what?" She asked, yawning.

"You're 17!" Luka said, dropping a package on her lap. "It took me a while, but I found that for you-"

She opened the package, and found a necklace with a wide circle pendant. She looked at Luka, raising an eyebrow.

"It changes with the moon cycle." Luka explained. "I know you don't need it, but I thought you'd like it."

Charlotte smiled. "Thanks, Luka. I love it."

* * *

 _ **August 30th**_

The brown wolf ran as soon as she caught her breath from the transformation. She ran, away from Luka's home, and only paused when she reached the one where she grew up. She sniffed the air, the house was so _familiar_ , so comforting. She took a step towards the locked up home, almost tempted to curl up and sleep right outside the door. She pressed her snout against the door, she could almost smell her family. Cinnamon and chocolate- the two scents she recognised as her father the most, and the floral of her mother's favourite perfume. She could even smell the different potion ingredients that made up the familiar scent of her brother.

She could sleep here, all night- hoping that in some strange miracle, she'd wake to her mother's kind smile. But she knew she wouldn't, that her mother wouldn't be there, and that there was no point hoping for the hopeless.

She turned, and continued running, heading up the hill to the steep slope that lead to her cliff, and she climbed.

It was difficult, unlike when she was human, but she managed it. The steep slope and trees finally gave way to the wide open cliff. She sat down at the edge, staring at the reflection of the moon on the sea. Part of her was happy, her father wasn't across the sea, alone during this phase of the moon. But she was. She looked over to where the beach was barely visible, the spot where she spent nearly every full moon by her father's side, ever since she was five. Before that, her mother said that her father simply slept on the nursery floor, trying to provide some comfort to his transform baby daughter.

And tonight, this was the first full moon she ever spent without him. During school, she'd take a portkey home and back the next day- all the werewolf students did, just for the safety of the non-werewolf students.

And it was nice, that they were allowed to go somewhere familiar each month.

But for the first time, she felt completely alone in an unfamiliar place- one where her father wasn't with her.

* * *

 _ **August 31, Morning**_

"I'm sorry." Luka said, sinking onto the rock next to her and handing her a blanket. She stared at the sea, not saying a word as she wrapped herself in the blanket. "Are you leaving today, then?"

"I'm not going back to school." Charlotte said firmly. That morning, as soon as the moon had waned, she had transformed back on the cliff, and simply didn't have the energy to go back down to the village to get her clothes. Plus, it was mildly embarrassing. Every other full moon, the wolves disappeared back to their homes long before the moon waned, and usually no one was left outside when they turned back. And here she was. If she wanted to go back to the village, she had to do so naked.

She was grateful that Luka had found her, possibly because she never came home and he knew where she'd be.

"No, no." Luka said. "I meant- are you going to meet your brother? For the funerals?"

Charlotte nodded. "I still firmly believe they should be here- buried here."

Luka wrapped an arm around her. "They're home now."

" _This_ was their home, Luka."

"They're still here, Charlotte." Luka said gently. "In the breezes, perhaps in those flowers you love so much. They're in the tide, and the stars- they're _here_ , Charlotte Lupin, even if you can't see them."

Charlotte took a deep breath, blinking away tears.

"More importantly, they're within _you_." Luka said. "You're their daughter, are you not? You're strong, stubborn, much like your mother-"

"A werewolf like my father." Charlotte said.

"Well, yes- but you're also brilliant and kind. Like your father." Luka said.

Charlotte broke down into tears, allowing Luka to hug her close to him.

"We know you haven't grieved yet." Luka said gently. "And you need to. You'll be able to carry them, always, you know that."

* * *

 _ **August 31, Afternoon**_

"Aulani?" Charlotte asked quietly, and the older woman looked up from the sea shells she had been gathering.

"Young Lupin girl." Aulani said, studying Charlotte with her dark eyes. "Charlotte?"

"Yes, it's Charlotte." She answered. "I just-"

"I heard, of course, about what happened." Aulani said. "Such a tragedy. Are you leaving soon?"

Charlotte nodded. "I- I just wanted to ask something."

"And I want to answer something."

"I've heard of rituals, of old magic that-"

"You want to bring back those you've lost." Aulani said. "You can't reawaken the dead, young Charlotte."

"Oh." Charlotte said, feeling disappointed. "Thank you, anyway."

She began to walk away, the pain rolling over her once again at the thought of the loss.

"But-" Aulani said quickly, and Charlotte turned back. "There is a way to communicate with them."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Aulani approached her, and opened her palm to reveal two hibiscus flowers. "Place these with them, in their coffins. And come back to me on the day of the new moon. I will tell you the rest."

* * *

 _Okay so this was meant to include a Les-Mis style barricade in Diagon Alley._

 _But it went into a different direction entirely._


	10. Chapter 10

_**I don't know why but I love this idea.**_

 ** _Shout out to Child of Dreams: I am also a Pukwudgie! :)_**

Also, I messed up a bit. Molly II and Lucy are not the same age and I wrote that they were haha oops?

* * *

She took a deep breath, and approached the coffins, the two hibiscus flowers in hand. She took a second deep breath, laying one on her father's chest and one on her mother's.

"So you always have a piece of home." Charlotte said quietly. "I love you both."

* * *

"I've spoken to the Headmaster. If you choose to go back to Ilvermorny, you can start in November." Teddy said, sitting across from her. "But if you want to stay with me, here, then-"

"I want to go home, Teddy. This isn't my home." Charlotte said.

Teddy nodded slowly. "I can understand that. I'll come home with you, for the year. Once you graduate, it's up to you what happens next."

"Thank you, Teddy." She said, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. "Can I ask-?"

"You can ask anything." Teddy said. "You know that."

"Did they- did they feel it?"

Teddy shook his head. "No, I don't believe so."

* * *

 _ **September 14, 2023**_

"Aulani!" She called, running towards the house, just before sunset. Aulani met her on the porch with a smile. "It's new moon." Charlotte said when she stopped at the bottom of the porch.

"So it is." Aulani said, stepping down the steps. She gestured to Charlotte, leading her down to the beach. "I know a ritual. Very old magic."

She led Charlotte to a very specific shell on the sand, and Charlotte began to wonder what Aulani was doing. Aulani picked up the shell, and handed it to Charlotte.

"What is this?" Charlotte asked.

"A seashell, young Lupin." Aulani said kindly. She knelt down, and pulled out her wand. She waved it over the sand, and a deep hole appeared. She reached down, and pulled up a book. "Keep the shell, you'll need it. And I would like the book back by dawn."

"Of course." Charlotte said. "Thank you."

Aulani simply nodded and Charlotte took off, back to her house. Teddy was at work again, so she read at the table. She read quickly, paying the most attention to what she needed to gather. She needed fire, something that belonged to the dead(Charlotte had nearly laughed when it suggested a sock, but who was she to question it?), a seashell and somewhere secluded(so the spirits weren't intimidated).

She grabbed a backpack, and tucked the book and the seashell into it. She stepped gently into her parents' bedroom, grabbing a sock that had belonged to each of them. She ran from the house, and up the hill, and climbed to her spot on the cliff. And then she waited, until the sun disappeared completely.

And then she set to work. She dragged a single log, surrounding it in rocks and setting it on fire with a tap of her wand. She placed the seashell on the rocks facing the ocean, and dropped the socks onto the flames.

"I am calling for the spirits of Nymphadora Lupin and Remus Lupin." She said, holding her wand above the flames and making sure she got every single word right. "I am asking for them to appear, here, with me."

She waited, but when nothing appeared to happen, she hung her head. Tears began to sting her eyes. Of course it wouldn't work, why would something like this work? Her eyes traveled to the shell, which seemed to be different. She knelt down to take a closer look, and her jaw dropped.

Symbols were appearing in small, glowing blue lines. The blue lines spread, covering the entire shell in various symbols and shapes- shapes she began to recognise. It was as if this shell was telling her everything she knew of her parents in intricate carvings that looked like the tribal tattoos she saw on many of the locals.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" A voice asked and Charlotte jumped to her feet. She stared across the fire, and felt like someone punched her in the gut. Her parents were standing on the other side of the flames, young again- looking as they did in their wedding picture.

"Mom, Dad." She said, exhaling loudly. "Is it really you?"

Her parents exchanged a glance, and looked back at her sadly. "No." Her mother said. "We're the versions you wanted to see."

"We can't stay long.'' Her father said.

"I know." Charlotte said, frowning at the ground. "I just- what do I do now?"

She looked back at them. "You live." Remus finally said after a lengthy silence.

"But how?" Charlotte asked.

"Do what you want. Not what others want." Tonks said. "Travel the world? Jump off a cliff, like we've always told you not to do. Just enjoy your life, okay?"

Charlotte smiled as tears fell. "I will, I promise." She said. "I love you both."

"We love you." Remus said.

"And we're always going to be proud of you." Tonks added.

"I know you have to leave soon." Charlotte said, and Remus nodded. "Before you go, though, can I ask something?"

"Anything." Tonks said.

"If I don't return to school, because I'm already 17, will you be disappointed?"

Remus and Tonks exchanged a glance. "No." Remus finally said. "It's your choice in the end."

"We have to go." Tonks said, looking at the fire.

"But you just got here!" Charlotte argued.

"And we'll continue to be here." Remus promised. "No matter what."

"If you need us, just look to the shell for comfort. It tells you everything you need to know about us." Tonks said. "And perhaps you'll find your answer within it."

Charlotte knelt down and picked up the large shell, and when she had stood, her parents were gone.

"I miss you." She said quietly, hugging the shell to her chest.

* * *

This was meant to be a story about an ACTUAL revolution against Death Eaters, but it went WAY off track.

oops


	11. Chapter 11

_**I don't know why but I love this idea.**_

 ** _Shout out to Child of Dreams: I am also a Pukwudgie! :)_**

Also, I messed up a bit. Molly II and Lucy are not the same age and I wrote that they were haha oops?

* * *

And she lived. She didn't return to Ilvermorny, instead traveled with Luka for three years. Her parents had left any money they had to their two children, and Charlotte had found she and Luka were able to travel with it. Teddy used his money to move to London, where he married Victoire.

They had been gone three years before they returned to the village, and to the cliff.

And now she stood at the edge of the cliff, feeling nervous. She stared out at the sea, and smiled. It was true. She would carry her parents with her, always. She kept the shell next to her bed, no matter she was. And she was living. _For you, Mom and Dad._

And with that, she walked backwards, and took a running start, jumping from the cliff.

The water was refreshing as she hit, kicking for the surface immediately. She broke the surface and heard a splash next to her, and Luka appeared as well.

He swam to her, wrapping his arms around her. "Told you." He said with a grin. "Good feelings, right?"

She splashed him, and laughed. "I doubt Dad would have ever done such a thing-"

"But your mother?"

Charlotte smiled wider. "Oh, Mom definitely would have done that."

Luka wrapped his arms around her and they floated for a while, just kicking to keep themselves afloat.

"Do you want to get married?" Luka asked, and Charlotte's smile brightened.

* * *

She was 21, standing on the beach- barefoot, in a simple white dress. Teddy and his wife, Victoire, and their son- Remus- were there, along with other surviving Order members and the members of the village that had stepped up to raise the Lupin daughter as if she were their own daughter, for their fallen brother and sister. And she supposed she was, just as Teddy had become their son, and as the other children had seemingly been everyone's as well.

She smiled as she faced Luka. This is where she belonged. While Teddy had stayed in London at the end of everything, Charlotte knew she belonged here.

* * *

 _ **Okay I just wanted to post these last bits, a sort of epilogue.**_

 _ **I'm still wondering where it changed from a revolution to this, but ah well**_


End file.
